Godric's Hollow
by Muselina Black
Summary: Navidad es una época de paz y alegría, incluso en una cabaña oculta a la vista de todos. El problema es que la Guerra arrecia y parece que todo puede desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Nochebuena

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la señora Rowling. No gano ni un triste knut con esto. _

___Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**_  
_**

_Primera vez que me atrevo con James y Lily. La verdad es que esos dos siempre me han llamado mucho la atención, pero nunca he escrito nada sobre ellos. En una de esas sigo escribiendo sobre ellos; hace tiempo que lo tengo en mente y quizás me anime. _

**Godric's Hollow**

**1**

**Nochebuena**

_**Godric's Hollow, 24 de diciembre de 1980**_

—¡No, Harry, las gafas de papá no!

Lily levantó la cabeza del libro de cocina que estaba revisando y vio cómo los dos chicos de su vida entraban a la cocina. Harry estaba usando un diminuto pijama con diseño de _snitches_ e intentaba alcanzar los anteojos de su padre con sus manecitas. James, por otra parte, parecía haber sido pillando en plena lluvia decembrina.

—Misión cumplida, el enano está bañado —dijo tendiéndole el niño a su mujer para que lo tomara en brazos.

—Y parece que tú también —comentó Lily levantando una ceja mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos.

—Sí, Harry pensó que yo también necesitaba un baño. Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida a ayudarte con la cena. ¿Has sabido algo de Sirius?

—Lo último que supe de él fue que vendría a cenar hoy y creo que Remus también —la joven puso a su hijo en una sillita de bebé.

—¿Y Peter?

—Ni idea. Creo que Dumbledore le encargó una misión secreta —ella suspiró y se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina—. Ya sabes que sus "habilidades" son de lo más útil en ese tipo de misiones. Sirius es incapaz de pasar desapercibido aunque quiera.

—El bueno de Peter. ¿No te frustra un poco que todos nuestros amigos se estén jugando el pellejo allá afuera y nosotros estemos aquí encerrados?

La mujer no pudo evitar un pequeño bufido. No sabía cuántas veces había escuchado a su marido quejarse de su encierro. Lo podía entender. Él siempre había sido un tipo activo y seguramente tanto tiempo encerrado le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. El día anterior lo había mandado a comprar las provisiones para la cena de de Navidad, camuflado con algo de poción _multijugos_ y él había vuelto mucho más relajado. Lástima que le hubiera durado tan poco. Seguro que la llegada de sus amigos influía en ese estado de ánimo.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero ya sabes que es por el bien de Harry —murmuró, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a su marido en los labios—. Ahora, ve a cambiarte antes de que te dé un resfriado.

—Como usted diga, mi generala —el joven le guiñó un ojo y desapareció escaleras arriba ante la sonrisa de su mujer. James Potter no cambiaría nunca, al parecer.

—A ver, Harry. ¿Quieres ver cómo hago galletitas para los tíos Sirius y Remus? —preguntó la joven en dirección al bebé que estaba sentado en la sillita especial. Harry le respondió con una risita como las que Lily adoraba oír de su pequeño—. Estupendo, ¿dónde metí la harina?

Trajinó por los muebles de la cocina hasta encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la receta. Llevaban varios meses ahí, desde antes del nacimiento de Harry y Lily aún no se acostumbraba al orden de las cosas en la cocina. Por lo demás, a pesar de la tensión a la que habían estado sometidos durante los últimos meses, habían sido capaces de concentrar sus energías en decorar la casa. Lástima que uno sólo pudiera hacer eso por un tiempo limitado. Al acabar de pintar y arreglar la habitación de invitados, los Potter se habían encontrado sin su entretención.

Pero Lily no era de las que se quedaba sin hacer nada. Aprovechando que su madre le había regalado unos cuantos libros de cocina, había decidido aprender a cocinar. Le hacía ilusión, cuando todo hubiese pasado, invitar a sus padres a cenar. Y quizás incluso a Petunia. La joven se permitió ignorar por unos momentos que su hermana odiaba la magia, al igual que su marido. Ella quería pensar que todo estaría bien cuando la guerra acabara. Además, era Navidad. No era el momento para deprimirse con ese tipo de cosas. Debía concentrarse en que las galletas de jengibre le salieran bien.

Cuando James volvió a entrar en la cocina se encontró con la chica amasando con energía. Un mechón de cabello se había escapado de su cola de caballo e insistía en caer sobre su frente, por más que ella lo acomodara una y otra vez detrás de su oreja con su mano enharinada.

—Tranquila, mujer. Creo que ya está bien amasada —bromeó rodeando la cintura de su esposa con las manos y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla—. ¿Cocinando a lo _muggle_?

—Ya sabes que los hechizos caseros no se me dan muy bien. Y conozco esta receta —contestó ella, mientras tomaba la masa y empezaba a aplastarla sobre la mesa con un uslero—. Es la que Petunia y yo usábamos cuando éramos niñas.

Al ver que la mirada de su mujer empezaba a mostrarse triste, James la besó nuevamente en la mejilla. Sabía que la Navidad era una fiesta muy importante para Lily y que extrañaba a su familia. Habían oído que Petunia y su marido habían tenido un bebé unos meses antes del nacimiento de Harry y sabía que Lily tenía ganas de conocer a su sobrino, aunque no estaba segura de si su hermana le permitiría verlo.

—Todo estará bien, Lily —musitó en el oído de la joven—. Lo derrotaremos y la próxima Navidad será mucho mejor.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Estás muy seguro de eso, James Potter.

—Por supuesto —él le guiñó un ojo y ella no pudo contener una sonrisita. Siempre le había atraído esa seguridad que parecía despedir por todos lados, por mucho que antes se lo hubiera negado. Y ella no podía evitar creerle. A Voldemort no le quedaba mucho tiempo de su reinado de terror y para la próxima Navidad, no tendrían que estar escondidos. Dio media vuelta y rodeó el cuello de su marido con los brazos, antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

Un chillido de Harry los hizo separarse con una risita.

—Creo que quiere su mamadera.

—Uf, tendré que enseñarle a pedir las cosas en los momentos correctos —bromeó James—. Así no podremos ponernos en campaña para el hermanito.

—¿Hermanito? —Lily lo miró incrédula—. Primero que nada, Harry acaba de nacer y no pienso ponerme en campaña para nada hasta que al menos sepa caminar y hablar. Que lo sepas. Y segundo, ¿cuántos hijos piensas tener?

—Siete. Los suficientes para formar un equipo de Quidditch.

Antes de que Lily pudiera responder, el timbre de la puerta resonó en la casa.

—¡Ya hablaremos de esto, James! Revisa el horno, tenemos que meter el pavo en unos minutos—exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada. No bien la abrió, tres jóvenes se abalanzaron al interior de la casa.

—Merlín, afuera hace un frío terrible —se quejó un joven de pelo largo y oscuro mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo lanzaba sobre el clóset del hall—. Menos mal que ustedes tienen chimenea. Buenas noches, Lily —añadió con una sonrisa al ver que ella lo estaba mirando con una ceja alzada.

—Feliz Navidad —la saludó Remus, quien también estaba quitándose el abrigo, pero lo estaba colgando apropiadamente—. ¿Cómo está Harry?

—Feliz Navidad, Remus. Harry está bien, ya camina y dice algunas cosas, incluso —la mirada de Lily se fijó en el joven regordete que se quitaba la chaqueta con brusquedad—. Peter, me alegra que pudieras venir. Pensé que la misión de Dumbledore te mantendría más ocupado.

—No… fue bastante rápida —Pettigrew le dirigió una sonrisa. La joven no pudo evitar pensar que en cierto sentido, la guerra le ha hecho bien al tímido chico. No era un mal mago y algunas de sus habilidades eran mucho más útiles que las de Sirius o Remus para las misiones que requerían pasar desapercibido. Y se le notaba más confiado en los últimos meses.

—Estupendo. Ahora terminaré de preparar la cena. Quería preparar galletas de jengibre, pero no alcancé.

Peter hizo una mueca de decepción. Le encantaban las galletas de Navidad, especialmente las que preparaba su madre. Pero estaba seguro de que el resto de la comida que Lily había preparado estaría igualmente deliciosa. Además, iría a ver a su madre al día siguiente. Ahora, quería disfrutar las fiestas con sus amigos.

—_Siyius_—la voz del pequeño Harry se hizo escuchar en la sala mientras entraba en los brazos de su padre—. _Lemus_ y _Peteh_ —añadió señalando a los otros dos.

—¿Ése es mi ahijado? —Sirius corrió hacia su mejor amigo y el niño—. Es guapo, en serio. Menos mal que tiene los genes de su madre.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si es igualito a mí! —protestó el orgulloso padre—. Tiene los ojos de Lily, eso sí. Pero en lo demás es un Potter de los pies a la cabeza.

—Sí, lo que digas —el joven Black le devolvió una sonrisa burlona antes de echarse en el sofá del living. Lupin se acercó a su amigo y le comentó lo grande que estaba el niño.

—¿Lily necesita ayuda en la cocina?

—No lo sé, la verdad —James hizo una mueca de circunstancias—. Mejor le preguntas a ella —añadió con un movimiento de la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la cocina.

-o-

La cena estuvo deliciosa y los cuatro jóvenes no dejaron de felicitar a Lily por su nueva habilidad. Que el pavo hubiera estado algo reseco y el _pudding_ un poco más líquido de la cuenta eran sólo pequeños detalles que no tenían ninguna importancia. Lo que les importaba era estar juntos y poder disfrutar de las fiestas.

—¿No creen que ya es hora de intercambiar **regalos**? —preguntó Sirius al ver que Harry se estaba frotando los ojos, evidentemente cansado—. Ya saben, antes de que el enano se duerma.

—Claro, tienes razón —accedió Lily mientras hacía levitar una fuente que había contenido patatas asadas, seguida de unos vasos usados y la fuente de la ensalada –casi sin haber sido tocada. Remus la imitó y levitó lo que faltaba a través del ventanuco que comunicaba la cocina y el comedor.

—Eso era todo, ¿no?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Al living, ¿entonces? —insistió Sirius con una expresión que hizo reír a su mejor amigo. En lugar de veinte años, el joven parecía un niño de cinco excitado por la llegada de Santa Clause.

—¡Por Morgana, Canuto! Cualquiera diría que el niño eres tú y no Harry —el niño, al oír su nombre, gorjeó alegremente, y fue cogido en brazos por su padre—. En fin, vamos.

Lily había insistido en poner un árbol de Navidad en la sala, ya que era Navidad y no podía dejar esa tradición de lado. A James le había parecido algo curioso. En su casa se celebraba Yule y no decoraban árboles con figuritas y bolitas de colores. Sí, en Hogwarts solían ponerlos durante las fiestas, pero James Potter nunca había adornado uno por sí mismo. La verdad, le había parecido la mar de divertido, aunque sólo se tratara de colgar las decoraciones en las ramas. Lily le había sugerido que probara a conjurar luces de colores sobre las ramas y a él se le había ocurrido una réplica del hechizo del techo del Gran Comedor del colegio. Tras un par de horas de ensayo y error, había logrado conjurar una nubecita de mentira que dejaba caer copos de nieve falsos sobre el árbol. ¡Lo que puede hacer el encierro con James Potter!

Su mujer le sonríe mientras los dos ven como Sirius le entrega su regalo al pequeño Harry: un león de peluche que ruge. Remus, por su parte, le ha regalado una copia de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ que muestra las escenas de los cuentos como si fueran desplegables _muggles_, con el añadido de que las imágenes se mueven. Y el bueno de Peter le regaló una pelotita que vuela a escasa altura.

—Para que empiece a practicar para ser buscador —explicó encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía cómo Harry intentaba agarrar la huidiza pelotita.

—Este niño será una estrella del Quidditch —apuntó Sirius al ver a su ahijado agarrando la pelotita y riendo encantadoramente al observar la superficie brillante.

—Como su padre, claro.

—Ya quisieras, Cornamenta —se burló el otro con una sonrisita irónica—. Pero te juro que para su primer cumpleaños le regalaré una escoba de esas pequeñitas. Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar a entrenarlos.

Lily arrugó el ceño ante esa observación, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes pareció prestarle un poco de atención, ocupados como estaban hablando de Quidditch y escobas deportivas. Al ver que sus regaños caerían en oídos sordos, la chica apoyó la espalda en el sillón donde estaban sentados Remus y Peter.

—¿Han sabido algo de Charlotte? —preguntó a bocajarro. Ambas habían sido buenas amigas en el colegio, pero sus lazos se habían estrechado al unirse a la Orden. En un principio también la había invitado a la cena de Nochebuena, pero su amiga le había dicho que estaría ocupada en un asunto secreto.

—No —Peter frunció el ceño—. Pero creo que Dumbledore le pidió que patrullara cerca de San Mungo con Benjy Fenwick. Se rumorea en las alcantarillas que los Mortífagos atacarán ahí uno de estos días.

—Tranquila, Lily —Lupin vio algo de temor asomándose a los ojos de su amiga. Sabía que ambas solían ir juntas a las misiones que les encomendaba Dumbledore porque hacían un excelente equipo—. Benjy y Charlie son muy capaces. Todo va a estar bien.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Sabía que todos sus amigos corrían un riesgo altísimo sólo por oponerse a Voldemort y sabía que ninguno de ellos estaría a salvo hasta que el mago tenebroso cayera. Pero era Navidad y ese no era el momento para tener miedo. Navidad era la época de la esperanza. Esperanza en que el próximo año, Harry podría celebrar las fiestas con sus abuelos maternos. Esperanza en que al año siguiente, todas las familias pudieran reunirse como ellos en ese momento y celebrar que no había nada que temer.

A pesar de que días antes todo parecía temible, Lily Potter confiaba en que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parece la fiesta Navideña en la casa de los Potter? Esta es la única Navidad que James y Lily pasaron con Harry, lo que la hace ser de por sí un poco agridulce. Pero creo que ellos querían darle lo mejor a Harry y entre esas cosas están los recuerdos. Lástima que él haya sido tan pequeño no puede recordarlos._

_Ya, termino porque me pongo emo. ¡Besos y gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Navidad

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la señora Rowling. No gano ni un triste knut con esto. _

___Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**_  
_**

_En fin, que acá tengo la segunda parte del fic. ¡Nos vemos abajo! _

**Godric's Hollow**

**2**

**Navidad**

_**Godric's Hollow, 25 de diciembre de 1980**_

A Lily siempre le ha gustado la Navidad. No sólo por los regalos, la comida y esas cosas (que claro que le gustan como a cualquiera); también porque puede estar con sus seres queridos. Durante la noche había nevado y se había sentido como una niña al abrir las cortinas y encontrarse con el pequeño y acogedor jardín cubierto por el manto blanco.

Nunca había podido decidir cuál era su estación preferida del año, pero tras el encantador día que había seguido a ese descubrimiento, estaba segura de que el invierno había subido algunos puntos en su lista. James, Harry y ella habían pasado toda la mañana corriendo afuera, haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve –James tenía una puntería endiablada, como había podido comprobar en persona– y armando muñecos de nieve. Lily estaba segura de que no había nada más encantador en todo el mundo que el pequeño Harry poniendo una zanahoria a modo de nariz en la cara del monigote.

Harry necesitaba tener una infancia normal, con recuerdos felices y no empañados por el miedo de la guerra. Un niño no debía crecer con miedo. Debía crecer seguro y confiando en los que lo rodean. Ella quería eso para Harry. Que creciera en un mundo en que a nadie le importara su aspecto o sus orígenes. Donde pudiera ser él mismo y ser extraordinariamente feliz. Recordaba a la perfección la sensación que había tenido al nacer Harry. "_Esto es para siempre_" se había dicho al tenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos. Ni siquiera el día de su boda, aunque seguía enamorada de James como el primer día, se había sentido de esa forma. Nada, jamás, haría que su lazo con ese pequeño se debilitara.

—¿Y esos chocolates calientes de los que hablabas? —la voz de James la sacó de sus meditaciones. Ella le mostró las tazas que había preparado que despedían un ligero vaporcito.

—Están listos.

—Estupendo —el joven se acercó al mesón y tomó una de las tazas—. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar esto junto a la chimenea?

Lily asintió. Eso le parecía la forma perfecta de finalizar ese día tan increíble. Siguió a su marido al living y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que James había apagado la lámpara grande que colgaba del techo y estaba encendiendo las **velas** de colores que ella había dispuesto en la mesita bajo la ventana con la varita.

Con la tenue luz de la chimenea y las velas, Lily no pudo evitar pensar que James estaba cada día más atractivo y apenas lo vio sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, ella se sentó en sus piernas y le plantó un beso en los labios.

A James nunca hubo que repetirle las cosas y en ese mismo instante se aferró a la cintura de su esposa y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Sus manos se colaron bajo el sweater de la chica, quien soltó una risita.

—¿Y Harry? —murmuró junto al oído de su marido.

—Está durmiendo —respondió él, que tenía la cara enterrada en el delicado cuello de la joven. No bien hubo dicho eso, ella volvió al ataque y lo besó de lleno. Con delicadeza, James la inclinó en el sofá, sin dejar de besarla y de recorrer su cuerpo con sus caricias mientras luchaba contra su sweater. Lily era bellísima, inteligente, perfecta.

Las llamas crepitaron con más fuerza en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos vio la cabeza que se asomaba a las llamas.

—¡Lily, James! —los aludidos saltaron al oír sus nombres en la voz de Remus, quien había apartado la vista al verlos en el sofá—. ¿Están visibles ahora?

—Sí —masculló Lily mientras se acomodaba la blusa. Su sweater yacía en el suelo olvidado, junto a los calcetines de James—. ¿Pasó algo, Remus? —añadió al ver la expresión que lucía el rostro de su amigo.

—Sí, de hecho. Ustedes tienen que saberlo —dijo la cabeza de Remus. James, instintivamente, tomó la mano de su mujer con cuidado. No creía que las noticias de su amigo fueran buenas, a juzgar por la mirada que le acababa de dirigir a Lily—. Esta mañana hubo un ataque cerca de San Mungo… Eran unos doce mortífagos y los refuerzos no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Charlie está muerta.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la noticia. ¿Cómo podía ser que Charlie estuviera muerta? ¿La chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, amaba los deportes y no se pondría una falda aunque Voldemort en persona la amenazara? No sonaba como algo posible. No podía ser verdad.

Pero la mirada de Remus lo decía todo. Era verdad. Su amiga estaba muerta y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Sintió como el brazo de James le rodeaba los hombros y la acercaba a sí mismo con cuidado mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

—Lo siento mucho, Lily. Sé que ustedes eran muy cercanas —habló la cabeza de Lupin desde la llamas—. Ahora tengo que irme a ayudar. Hay varios heridos en el hospital. Adiós.

La cabeza desapareció de su vista y los sollozos de Lily parecieron arreciar por unos segundos hasta que se calmaron. Cuando alzó la cabeza, James vio algo que nunca había pensado ver en los ojos de su esposa: ira. Los ojos verdes de la joven parecían haber sido inundados por la cólera helada. Casi le daba miedo mirarlos.

—Yo podría haberlo evitado, James —murmuró con un tono monótono que le dio escalofríos al joven—. Ella y yo siempre nos cuidábamos las espaldas… y ahora… no estuve para hacerlo. Quizás hubiera podido… hubiera podido evitar que la mataran.

Él acarició su espalda con suavidad. No sabía qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Por supuesto que la muerte de Charlie no había sido culpa de Lily. Nadie puede saber lo que "hubiera pasado". Pero no sabe cómo decirlo y obligarla a dejar de culparse.

—No puedes saber eso… —logró decir e inmediatamente supo que había sido un error. Los ojos verdes de Lily habían pasado de la cólera fría a chispear de rabia.

—¡Claro que sí! Si yo no hubiera estado aquí encerrada hubiera ido con ella. ¡Yo conocía sus movimientos! —exclamó ella—. Sé cómo es pelear con ella. ¡Seguro que Fenwick no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo!

—Lily… —su marido intentó calmarla, pero la joven estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia tener que estar aquí encerrada mientras nuestros amigos se están jugando la vida? —la joven parecía estar dejando salir todo lo que había guardado en su mente desde el nacimiento de Harry—. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero hacer algo más que preocuparme por nuestros amigos!

James no sabía qué decir ante ese exabrupto de su mujer. La verdad era que él se sentía igual que ella. Le molestaba sabe que sus amigos estaban arriesgando el pellejo por ayudar al resto y que él no estaba haciendo nada útil. Pero la seguridad de Harry estaba primero; Dumbledore se los había dejado en claro al sugerir que debían esconderse. James sabía que recordárselo a Lily no era buena idea. En lugar de eso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros mientras ella se quebraba nuevamente en sollozos.

La joven se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sentir el olor de su colonia masculina la reconfortaba un poco. Era algo tan conocido, tan seguro, que ella no podía evitar calmarse al tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba sentir su calor, sus brazos rodeándola. Porque en ese momento sólo sentía que todo el mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor y a ella le urgía tener algo firme de lo que afirmarse. Él no dijo nada, se quedó callado y le acarició la espalda mientras aspiraba el olor del cabello de Lily.

—Te prometo que nunca dejaré que les pase nada a ti y a Harry —murmuró después de unos momentos, cuando sintió que la muchacha se calmaba un poco—. Los defenderé de cualquier cosa.

Lily levantó la mirada hacia su marido. James estaba diciendo la verdad; lo sabía. Después de tantos años de conocerlo, ella sabía cuando él decía la verdad. Era cosa de ver sus ojos. Esa había sido una de las cosas que habían hecho que Lily se enamorara de él; James Potter tenía los ojos más sinceros que había visto en su vida. Entre sollozos entrecortados, la joven se aferró al pecho de su marido.

Quería creerle a James. Quería creerle que todo estaría bien.

Aunque, en el fondo, supiera que no sería así.

**FIN**

* * *

_Esta es más cortita que la anterior, pero así resultó. Siempre he pensado que Lily sobrellevaba mejor el encierro que James, pero que también se lamentaba por no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Especialmente, cuando oían de la muerte de alguno de sus amigos. ¡Debe haber sido frustrante!_

_En fin, acepto críticas, tomatazos y lo que sea. ¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
